3:10 To Yuma - 5 ways to say I Love You
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: 5 short little scenes between Dan and William wrote out of boredom. Although, it's not hardcore slash, it's still incest so.. Don't read if you don't like, lol.
1. Chapter 1

A little series of 5 short stories revolving around my sweet William and Dan! Gah, I'm so addicted to them.

Anyway, these are meant to be just little fluffy things, nothing too intense. I wanted to leave out all the sex for once, lol.

* * *

The night was cold, freezing to be exact. Like so many before. William sat up in his bed; shivering. He brung his hands up in front of his mouth and blew a breath of warm air on them before rubbing them together, before giving a glance over at his younger brother, who laid sound asleep next to him.

Yet, in his sleep, the youngest boy was still trembling off and on. William gave a sigh, standing. They were both cold and he guessed Dan and Alice was too. Not that he much cared about the woman. He and his mother haven't been on good terms for a month now. Ever since he and Dan had gotten 'closer', she's became distant.

The boy pushed his thought of her aside as he lit the candle next to his bed. He picked it up by it's holder and started to make his way into the living area. The fire had died down and that explained why it suddenly seemed so cold.

The boy strolled over to the fire-place, sat his candle down on the mantel and went to throw a few more logs into the fire.

As the flames grew, he held his hands close to them, warming them up. The feeling was nice.

He was so focused on getting warmed back up again, that he didn't even sense or hear another approaching.

"Hey there beautiful." The whisper came from none other than the boy's father, as Dan wrapped his arms around William.

The teenager flinched at first, taken by surprise. Yet when he realized who it was, he gave a smile and leaned back into Dan's hold.

"You should be asleep son." Dan stated, resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"I woke up cold. Thought I'd come in here and put a few more logs on the fire." William replied quietly. He rarely got time with Dan alone and he wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as he could.

"I'm sorry..." Dan trailed off; he was never good with words. "Your ma sent me in here to check but it looks like my boy has it taken care of." He smiled; giving a ruffle to the younger's hair.

William sighed softly. "Reckon that means you're goin' back in there with her?"

Dan nuzzled against the boy's face. "Actually, since you're out here, maybe I can spend a little time with you? She won't notice I'm missing." Dan answered. He'd give anything to not go back in his room to her.

"I'd like that but isn't it too risky?" William asked, unsure of what Dan had in mind. All he knew was it was too cold to sneak out to the barn like they normally done in warmer weather.

"Come." Dan pulled away from his kid after taking William's hand in his. He easily led him over to the couch, where he sat the boy down.

There was already a blanket thrown over the back of it, and Dan grabbed that as he took his place by William.

Dan wrapped the blanket around the both of them, lying back. He pulled William down with him.

William blushed lightly before snuggling into the man's chest.

Dan couldn't help but smile as he kept his arms around his sweet, lovable William, holding him close. He breathed a sigh of happiness, as he rested his head against his sons.

"I wish I could hold you like this every night angel." Dan did. It hurt when he couldn't have these moments with William. He had such a big need to be next to the boy.. William made him feel like a teen again that was discovering love for the first time. Only with his boy, he discovered it every day he woke up and seen him.

William tilted his head up, his gaze meeting Dan's. "I know pa. Me too, but I'm grateful for these moments I do get with you." He smiled.

Dan returned the smile lightly, as he took hold of the boy's chin gently, keeping their gaze locked. "I love you William."

"I love you too." William replied, before the man closed the gap between them with a soft and loving kiss.

William then rested his head back against Dan's chest, cuddling into the man.

Dan brung a hand to stroke the boys' hair and he hummed a tune softly as William drifted off to sleep.

He'd have to carry William back to his room soon and return to his own bed but for now he'd savor the moment and let William sleep in the comfort of his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer.

A warm and bright sun shine day, as William laid out in a field of tall grass; with a small creek not far ahead of him. Next to him was where Dan laid, arms crossed behind his head and looking just simply handsome as the wind blew down through his hair.

They where suppose to be fetching fresh water; Alice's orders. Yet, when they attempted to do just that, Dan had surprised the boy by starting a water fight, ending with them both taking a cool dip in the water.

William couldn't believe the sudden change of his father, how playful he was. But he didn't question it. He enjoyed their little wrestle, just as he enjoyed lying here next to the man, letting the sun dry their skin and their clothes that was laid out by them.

"That was fun." William finally spoke, looking over at his father, taking in the sight of the man's glistening skin.

Dan was breath-taking, and the thought made him blush. William's admired his father for such a long time now. He's felt attraction to the man for such a long time and lying here next to him with the both of them naked made it all the more real.

Dan opened his eyes, looking over at William. "Enjoyed it huh?" He asked with a low chuckle.

William gave a simple nod, letting his gaze linger too long on the older male.

"Something the matter son?" Dan asked, frowning slightly. "You seem a little flushed."

William suddenly looked away, shaking his head. "No." He was trying desperately to keep his blush from growing.

"It's alright to be curious boy." Dan smiled softly.

William blushed deeper, and suddenly he was feeling nervous. "I-I don't think that's s-such a good idea.." He muttered.

"It's alright if ya even get an erection." Dan gave a faint smirk.

"Pa!" William exclaimed, sitting up in shock that Dan would even mention such a thing. His father was acting so differently today and he couldn't understand why.

Dan chuckled at his boy's expression, sitting up as well. He couldn't explain why he was saying the things he did, he just felt at ease and free sitting here alone with William. "It's normal for a boy your age." He assured.

William sighed, after calming himself down. "It's not that."

"Then what William?" Dan asked, giving a tilt of his head.

William bit at his bottom lip nervously chewing on it as his eyes darted around the ground before he finally looked back up at Dan.

"I've been attracted to ya for a long time.. I've even felt love for ya for a while now.." He just admitted, not holding anything back.

When he got no response from Dan right away, his head dropped slightly, and a worried gaze was locked on the grass underneath him. How he wished he could take back his words.

Dan took a deep breath, scooting closer to the boy.

"William, look at me." He ordered softly. William slowly looked back up at his father, frowning.

Dan placed both hands on the boy's face, smiling. "I love you too, darling."

William's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"That's why I brung you out here with me. I finally wanted to tell you what I've felt all these years. I've been lying here thinking of the perfect way to say it but.." Dan was cut off.

"It was perfect!" William chuckled, leaning in closer and giving a quick but meaningful kiss to the man's lips.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief when the tension he's felt all these years between them finally disappear.

"C'mere." He playfully growled, taking hold of the boy and pulling him even closer. "You've made me so happy." He grinned.

William smiled, his face still inches from Dan's. "We're both happy, pa."

Dan merely gave another laugh of joy, before giving the boy another kiss; a slower and more gentle one.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was drawing to an end. Dan spent the previous half hour with the family he was trying to hard to repair. He took them down to one of the buildings that was hosting a dance hall for the night. He hoped it'd be something fun for the four of them to do and something to help ease the tension between he and Alice.

However, Alice managed to ruin the night for them all even when she was caught eyeing another man. Dan pulled her to the side, attempting to talk to her of it but she threw her insults and her threats and then she left, dragging Mark with her.

That just left Dan and William, standing there all alone, and Dan feeling as if he failed yet again; William feeling just simply awkward for not knowing what to say on his mother leaving.

Dan gave a sigh, eyeing his boy who seemed lost and what he was thinking to help take Williams mind off of it, to help take both minds off of his troubling wife, was risky. But he suddenly didn't care.

He gave a look around the room, before leaning in close to his boy. "Come with me." He whispered as he took William by the hand and started to lead him out of the building.

William stared at the man, confused but said not a word as he followed his father outside.

He gave the man a questionable look still when he was led around back into the clear alley way and he couldn't help but ask. "What are we doing out here?"

Dan didn't answer, and instead bowed slightly in front of the boy, extending his hand out to William. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

William's eyes widened and he looked around, just to make sure no one heard them. But the music was loud in the building and it echoed out here. The two of them could still hear it well.

"I-I don't know what to say.." The boy admitted, blushing lightly.

Dan glanced up at him, before straightening his posture once more. "I'd rather share a dance with you, than with some girl in there." He mentioned.

William still couldn't find his words. Dan waited for a moment before deciding to go ahead with his plan.

He placed a hand on the boy's hip, and took William's hand in his other; beginning to lead him in a dance following the music that played inside the building.

"Wh-where did you learn to dance so well?" William asked, after a moment of following the man's lead.

Dan looked down to his boy, smiling. "I've read a book or two of yours. You can learn a lot from those novels." He answered.

"Y-yeah, you can.." William stuttered. He couldn't help but have a butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach under Dan's gaze. He was feeling things he never had before.

Staring into Dan's brown eyes, sharing this dance with him; they're bodies so close to one another, it was something magical and he would swear it was just the same as those he's read in books between male and female. Even down to the fact the moment was bonding the two further. At least William felt it was. He was starting to feel like the woman in the story, who falls for the gentleman she dances with.

The dance ended though, when the music stopped. By now, Dan held him even closer and William had his head rested on the man's chest and Dan kept it that way for some time.

Even still, when it started to rain, Dan didn't pull away. The gentle rain fall was chilling, but some how; it made things all the more romantic.

"Sometimes I wish it was you I could be with and not Alice." Dan muttered softly, nuzzling into the boy's soaked hair.

William breathed a deep breath. "You can.." He didn't know why he said it. He just felt he had to. It was wrong yes, so wrong but if he didn't say it; these feelings would surely suffocate him the longer he hid them.

Dan pulled back, his arms still around William's waist however. "No.. I couldn't.."

"Do you love me, more than… Her?" The boy asked. He was almost for certain Dan did.

The rancher pondered it for a moment before sighing and confessing that he did.

William only smiled, as he stood on his tip-toes to place a sneaky kiss on the man's lips in the shadows of the alley way. "Then let's leave it behind, all of it. Let's run away together and start over, just the two of us." William suggested, after pulling away from the kiss.

Dan blinked a couple of times, surprised at how quick his boy was acting. He's heard of love at first sight but never really believed on it until now. It happened so fast. Yet, he knew at the kiss he didn't want to live without William.. Without this love he had to give him.

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow, and we'll never return." Dan agreed, his words followed by a roar of thunder. He leaned down, sealing the deal with a deep kiss. "I love you, I love you so much." He's never said the words so quickly and have them mean so much.

"I love you too, hero." William replied, returning the kiss.

No more was said, as Dan casually placed an arm around his boy, leading him out of the alley way and back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan made his way to the barn, after his boy had stormed out when he and Alice had yet again another argument at the dinner table.

The woman had the nerve to bring William into the fight and say something about him. William caught Dan's attention quick when he had stood, knocking the chair back and leaving the house. The rancher gave his wife a glare before he made his way out to see about his favorite.

"William." The man called, as he opened the doors of the barn to find William sitting in the bale of hay, having a harsh stare on the barn floor

"Son, are you alright?" Dan asked, taking a seat by the teenager.

"She hates me. I can feel it." William sighed, fighting against his tears. The woman had forever left him with an emotional scar when she had 'slipped' and said she wished she never had a child in the first place.

Dan frowned, placing an arm around the younger Evans in hopes of comforting him. It broke his heart to see William in such a state. Alice's words hurt him, but he was sure they effecting William far more. That was his mother after all.

"I'm sorry. " Dan sighed. Was that really the best he could say? It wouldn't do, not for William.

"I'm here, if you need me to be." He cautiously spoke, as he pulled the boy closer to him. Lately he's been trying to mend their relationship more than the one between he and Alice and unlike the latter, this one was improving.

William took a breath, leaning into the man. He didn't really understand it, how they were once so distance but now Dan was who he relied on for his comfort. However, he didn't complain. At least someone still had his side, still cared. Alice didn't want him; Mark acted like he wasn't even there... But Dan, Dan made him feel as if he was all that mattered.

"I just wish it was me and you..." William muttered and Dan had to smile at that. The boy sound so sweet when he said the words...

"Me too, son. Me too." Dan admitted, before lying back with the boy still in his grip.

"Whataya say we spend the night out here?" Dan suggested. It was warm enough for them to do so and Dan didn't much feel like going back in there to deal with Alice.

William curled up beside Dan, smiling lightly to himself. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here.

Dan knew this wasn't right, but he couldn't refuse it. He's wanted to do this for so long now...

The rancher pulled him even closer; placing a kiss to the boy's forehead, as a hand stroked the younger's hair.

"I love you William." Dan whispered, smiling lightly to himself.

The words made him feel thrilled, happy... It wasn't like when he said them to Alice.

William wrapped an arm around Dan. He didn't question his father's words at all. He's felt like that for such a long time now. He was just waiting for Dan to finally admit it.

"I love you too." William replied, smooth and gentle with love put into the words.

For once, Dan drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, William too.


	5. Chapter 5

William sat on a wooden stool by Dan's bedside, within the hospital he was taken to after his shooting. Dan's been out of it for two days now, and William's been sitting right next to him during these past 48 hours; waiting.

The doctor still worried that he could lose his life any given moment of the day. William refused to think such thoughts though and held his faith of his father making it out of this alive...

Suddenly, Dan stirred in the bed and a faint groaning sound left the man's throat as he slowly came back to his senses. He hissed at the sunlight that shined down in the room and brung an arm over his eyes, only to growl out at the sharp pain in his chest. "Shit, what happened..?" He asked, not expecting much of an answer.

"Charlie Prince, pa. He shot you... But Wade took him out, took them all out and I brung you back here." William answered. "I'm so glad you're awake! Doctor said you wouldn't make it…" The boy frowned.

Dan moved his arm away, his gaze locking on William. "You brought me here..?" He asked, before another thought crossed his mind and he sat up quick. "Wade, is he?!" Dan couldn't finish from the pain he felt in the wounds.

William stood from the stool and gently eased the man to lie back down. "Wade's in Yuma. The money was delivered to ma. Everything's takin' care of... You just relax." William softly spoke, pulling the blanket back up over Dan.

William sat at the edge of the man's bedside, running a hand down Dan's face. "Everyone's gonna see you as a hero you know... You put the famous Ben Wade away." He smiled softly.

"I ain't no hero..." Dan muttered, making his boy frown slightly. "You are. You're the angel that saved me... I wouldn't have lived without you." Dan smiled weakly up at the boy.

William's eyes lit up. "I couldn't just leave you there… You mean too much." He confessed.

"Son, you mean everything to me... I'm in your debt." Dan stated.

"No, you're not..." William moved his hand to Dan's hair, gently playing with it. "I was just protecting the one I love..."

"L-love?" Dan gave a low pained chuckle. "Haven't heard you tell me that since you were six years old."

William blushed lightly, giving a quick glance around the room, before leaning in close to his father. "Well, it's true. I love you... More than ma could... More than Wade could..."

A silence lingered for a split second, but before Dan could say a thing, William had his lips pressed against Dan's.

It was wrong, so wrong but when Dan felt William kiss him, all his agony disappeared, he felt at ease.

"My angel..." Dan breathed softly when William had ended their gentle kiss.

William smiled sweetly, before lying down beside the man in what little space was left. It wasn't much but he just really wanted to be near his father.

Dan managed to wrap an arm around his boy without second thought. Waking up to the sight of his loyal son and having him so close made Dan forget all about his injuries.

The rancher placed a kiss to the boy's head. "I love you too..." He rested his head against William's, giving a low sigh of happiness...

"You should get some sleep darling, you look exhausted." Dan softly commanded.

"Now that I know you're okay, I can." William snuggled closer to Dan, not caring if the nurses came in and found them like this.

He didn't have a care in the world, and at least – now that he knew Dan was going to be alright – he could catch up on his rest.

All the while, Dan simply watched the perfect human of his sleep... William's never looked so peaceful like he did now.

That made Dan smile.

* * *

And that's that. Not too bad, lol.


End file.
